


Nightmares

by pushkin666



Series: Transference [5]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: M/M, Violence, pre sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Gerard is having nightmares and it's pissing Kobra off.  He wakes Gerard only to hear something unexpected.   Another part of the Transference series written with dishonestdreams
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Party Poison/Gerard Way, Party Poison/Gerard Way
Series: Transference [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra sits up in bed wondering at first what's woken him. It's dark in his room and he waits for his eyes to adjust to the desert light, what there is of it. The sound comes again, and he realises what it is. It's Poison's Boy having nightmares again. Kobra sighs. This is the third time this week and he's getting a little tired of it. He supposes that normally Poison would wake Gerard, stop the nightmares one way or another, which is why he'd not been aware of them. Until now. When it's just the two of them in the diner. Sound carries in the desert as well and he's always been a light sleeper. 

He's curious though about what's causing it. Wonders whether it's the same thing each night that's triggering the nightmares. Kobra wants to know and he pushes himself up from his bed, softly crossing the room and opening the door. Poison's room is opposite his. The door is ajar and Kobra stands outside for a moment before carefully opening the door and stepping inside. He leans up against the wall and watches, stifling a yawn against his hand. 

Knowledge is power as far as Kobra is concerned and Poison's Boy interests him, not only because of how Poison seems to want them to share him, but because of what’s brought him here. How he ended up a junkie in a back alleyway. How he managed to survive that and his time with Poison. There seems to be an inner strength inside him that Kobra doesn’t really understand. Doesn't get. When Poison first brought him back here, Kobra expected him to last a week, maybe two at the absolute most - burnt up by Poison and then thrown away. As others have been. But it hasn't happened. Which is surprising and there's not a lot that surprises Kobra these days. 

Kobra stands and watches for a while. The room is cool yet Gerard has kicked off his covers. He's clad in jogging bottoms and a threadbare t-shirt that has ridden up showing the pale skin underneath it. Kobra traces the length of his body with his hungry eyes. He wants to touch but he won't. Gerard's hands are gripping the sheet under him and he's twisting and whimpering as the nightmare takes him. His whimpers are delightful and Kobra smiles thinking about what else might bring them forth. 

He waits a little longer and then he steps over to the bed to wake him up. As entertaining as this is he does want to get some sleep. Kobra stares down for a moment at the man on the bed. Gerard is beautiful - there's a sheen of sweat on his face and a faded bruise on his neck that Poison left there. Kobra wants nothing more than to slip into the bed next to him, to take him whilst he's still half-asleep and unable to fight properly. Instead, he sits down on the bed and reaching his hand out, gripping his shoulder, he shakes him. 

Gerard opens his eyes and stares up at him. "Mikey? What..." He rubs his eyes and then sits up pushing, Kobra's hand away. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?

Kobra smiles slowly at him. "You were having a nightmare. Again. So I thought you'd prefer it that I woke you up. Be... thankful almost."

Gerard pulls his t-shirt down and shifts slightly away from him. "Thank you," he snaps.

"Who's Mikey?" Kobra asks him curious as to why Gerard called him that.

"Nobody," is the answer. "Mikey's nobody. I was having a nightmare after all. Maybe I thought you were somebody in it. And now you can go back to your own room and let me go back to sleep." He's looking away from Kobra and his body is stiff, defensive almost. 

"It's not your room." Kobra tells him standing up. "It's Poison's room. You only get to share it because he lets you. Don't forget that. But don't worry," he grins wolfishly at Poison's Boy. "If he throws you out you can always come share my room. I'll keep you warm." 

"Fuck off," Gerard lies back down and turns his back to him.

Kobra laughs. Turning his back on him is a really foolish idea. He leans down and places his hand on the small of Gerard's back. "Oh don't worry," he whispers. "I'll leave you alone for now but our time is coming." He turns away leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Gerard pulls the covers around him waiting until Kobra has gone. He closes his eyes trying not to cry. Kobra had looked so much like Mikey in the dark. It hurts to think of Mikey even now, and he can't believe he mistook Kobra for him, gave him Mikey's name. It's something he's to himself for a long time now, not wanted to share with anybody. Mikey is his, nobody else’s and he hates the idea that Kobra has now infiltrated that relationship, even just by knowing Mikey's name. Gerard buries his head in his cushion, wrapping his arms around it. It has been years but it still hurts as much as it ever did. 

Kobra closes his bedroom door and settles back in bed, putting his arms behind him and resting his head on them. _That was interesting_ he thinks, especially the part about Mikey and he wonders why Gerard had called him by that name. He wonders who Mikey really is or was, and what he means to Gerard. It's something to pursue further at a later time. This week is turning out to be more fun than he'd initially expected.


End file.
